One Shots
by Aliocornia
Summary: Title says it all. I apologizes for not doing Beyblade Metal Bronze things of people's oc's are still needed to be handed in from deviant art and wattpad.
1. Momo X Nile

Nile started walking around nervous outside of Dena's shop Kyoya wasn't nervous at all, Dynamis was just sitting waiting as he watched both of them. All Kyoya was doing was sitting down glaring at Nile, "Why are you so nervous? You only brought her to Canada."

He asked with a grunt, "You aren't in love with that Hyena girl are you?" Nile then blushed as Kyoya smirked. Dynamis then turned his head to Nile then tried to hide his blush, "Kyoya! What about you and that wolf girl Wolfertia!?" Kyoya then hid his blush and acted calm, "Yeah right says who?"

Nile then glared at him as Dynamis looked at them both, "Okay boys stop it with the gags." Kyoya and Nile then said the same words at the same time to Dynamis, "What about you and Aliocornia!?" Dynamis then blushed madly and hide it with his hair.

Jena the bursted out the door smiling with her red hair braided. Nile then quickly shaked her, "IS MOMO IN THERE?!" Kyoya then laughed as Nile then let down Jena. Jena then laughed, "No!" Nile then looked at the ground sadden a bit not seeing his crush.

Jena then giggled, "Just messing with ya! She is inside with Wolfertia talking about dogs, hyenas, wolves things like that I supposed. I just dropped by to meet her and I think she seems nice!" Jena then walked away waving bye. Nile then waved back but then looked to the ground sighing. Kyoya then arched his eyebrow at him, "What you won't bust open in or something?"

Nile then looked at Kyoya, "Maybe…" Dynamis then face palmed and walked towards the door. Kyoya then sighed and pushed him into the door as Nile yelled. Dena then opened the door looking at them, "May I help you?" Nile then shaked his head no but Kyoya answered, "Yes. Can we COME IN!?" Kyoya then growled at him as Nile then shuted up.

Dena then leaded them in as they heard laughter from the living room. Aliocornia had her hair in a bundle from Momo. Momo and Wolfertia then looked at each other and glared then burst out laughing. Momo then looked at Wolfertia, "Yesh did you always do that Wolf girl." Wolfertia then glared at Momo, "Very funny Hyena women!"

Momo then glared back, "I AM A QUEEN FOR YOUR INFORMATION BAD A** WOLF GIRL." Nile then yelled at Wolfertia the same thing. Momo then was startle by them Dynamis hid in the wall not looking at them as was scared to see Aliocornia. Kyoya then growled at his own teammate.

Nile then glared at him. Momo then glared at Kyoya as Wolfertia glared at Nile. Nile was glaring at her and Aliocornia was clueless of what was going to happen next, "OKAY GIRLS AND BOYS ENOUGH WITH THE GLARING ALREADY!" Aliocornia then saw Dynamis's cloak on the ground and then grinned, "Dynamis quit hiding."

Dynamis then took a breath of fear and peeked, "I gotta g-" Kyoya then grabbed him dragging him in the room, "You're not going anywhere mister fortune teller!" Nile and Momo watched and laughed as Wolfertia and Kyoya smorked. Aliocornia then sticked her tongue out, "You love birds are disgusting to me." Wolfertia then glared at her, "Uh no. You hate love Alio but what you and D-" Dena then covered her mouth. Everyone had a teardrop on the side of their heads.

Momo then got up and left the room. Nile's eyes narrowed and decided to follow the Momo. Momo was walking on a mountain top as she then looked at the moon. Nile then peeked from the bushes and saw her purple hair flowing though the gentle wind. Nile blushed a little, Kyoya may thought Nile hated her but really Nile loved her. Momo then heard a rustle coming from the bushes where Nile was. Nile then tried to stay still as possible.

Momo then walked over then caught Nile there, "What are you doing here?" She then grinned but really on the inside a bit happy. Nile then blushed looking at her, "Well I um, I was just looking at th-" Nile then just heisted and kissed Momo on the cheek blushing. Momo was surprised and blushed a little, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Nile then look at her a bit frighten, "W-Well…." Momo then kept trying to get answer till he was cornered at a rock.

Momo wanted an answer badly, Nile just wanted to see her but was afraid to tell her. Nile then blurted it out, "I just wanted to see you." Momo then blushed badly and turned around. Nile then looked down blushing madly also but was happy to see her. Momo then tured to him, "Why did you want to see me? Momo asked him blushing a bit.

Nile then looked at her, "Why are you blushing!?" Momo then blushed madly, "I ASKED THE QUESTION FIRST PRINCE!" Nile then blushed and looked to the ground, "I-I have a crush on you…." He then hid his face and blushed madly as Momo face turned red. Momo then looked at him, "R-Really prince? Is that so?" Nile then nodded.

"Now can you tell me why you're blushing?" Nile asked. Momo blushed scarlet red and turned around, "Well….whatever you said prince I...I have a crush on you too…." She then growled at him to stop just in case if he was laughing. Nile eyes lit up of happiness hearing it but hid it. Momo then turned around looking up and then turned to him.

Nile then got up brushing himself off. Momo then turned to him, "You okay prince?" She asked acting innocent. Nile then nodded to her smiling, "I am now." He then blushed as Momo laughed a bit. Nile then walked up to her and kissed her without holding back. She blushed madly and was happy in her eyes and didn't let go.

For all the attempts she tried to kiss him instead Nile mostly held his bey out and she kiss his bey. This time it was much different, Nile then letted her go taking his breath blushing madly. So was Momo, she was happy as a chicken and grinned at him.

Nile looked away and blushed madly still. Momo then kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, "I love you…" Nile then nodded, "I love you too Momo." Momo then tried to kiss him but instead kissed his bey again. Momo raised her eyebrow glaring at him a bit as Nile looked away giggling.

They both burst out laughing, Nile then put his bey back in his pocket, "Fine you can do it…." Momo then cheered a bit then kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry I will not do it." Nile then took a breath of relief but Momo had an idea. Mom then grinned to him and whispered in his ear, "But not that easily." Nile then looked at him blushing, "Cheeky as ever Momo."

* * *

 **okay now that was nutto of me uploading it here. Anyway MOMO ISN'T MY OC! IT BELONGS TO PRISS-BLOODEMPRESS ON DEVIANT ART! This was in Beyblade Metal Sliver. NOT BRONZE I REPEAT!**


	2. Victora X Tsubasa

Wolfertia then grinned as she was leaning on the tree smirking, Momo and Nile then looked at her as she stood up. Momo then got startled and glared at her, "WAIT A RUIN THIS MOMENT WOLFERTIA!" She growled at her as Wolfertia laughed. Wolfertia then looked at them, "Hey all I am saying is that there is a guest waiting to meet you guys.

Don't know if you know her but she is like a swan." Wolfertia then lead the way as Nile kissed Momo on the cheek. Momo blushed and grabbed his arm and chuckled while walking. Wolfertia rolled her eyes without them noticing, before they knew it they were back at the bouquet. Wolfertia then took a breath of relief, "Glad that is over…" Momo and Nile got shocked by that, "EXCUSE ME!" Wolfertia smirked then opened the door for them.

There was a girl with black hair she giggled as Jena then jumped from the couches, "SEE! THOSE TWO ARE LOVEBIRDS!" Jena yelped as the black haired female covered her mouth sweat dropping. She then looked at her, "E-Eh um never mind Jena she is jumpy today hehe...ha..." Her fake laughed departed as Momo glared at her. Nile then held Momo's hand to calm her down, "Okay,and your name is?" Nile asked.

"Victora, Victora Ishikawa." She answered. Tsubasa then entered from the door huffing from running as Gingka jumped onto him. Everyone sweat dropped as Momo and Wolfertia glared, "Okay! Did everyone come here or something!?" Aliocornia stated as Dynamis shrugged. Victora then looked at Tsubasa as they both blushed, Gingka then got up rubbing his head nervously.

"Uh...sorry to burst in here! Hehe." Gingka said nervously as Jena was bouncing with Kria, "Sup brother! Don't worry we love having unexpected visto-" "WHAT HAS HAPPENED!?" Dena interrupted Jena as she stopped bouncing. "Eh...awkward moment sis…" Gingka stated. Dynamis then nodded. "LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL" Jena laughed while saying it.

Gingka then walked towards the couch and sat down rubbing Jena's head as if she was a pet dog. "Be a good sister and calm down." Gingka then smiled as Jena snuggled onto his lap sleeping. "UH….." Aliocornia didn't know what to say. Victoria kept blushing as Tsubasa was also. Aliocornia then shook her head with a grin, "Nah ah ah! VICT-" "I-I gotta go…" Victora then ran outside.

Aliocornia then got worried and chased after her, Tsubasa then looked after them as his eyes narrowed then looked away. Victora then stopped as she saw Aliocornia chasing after her. She stood there nervous as Aliocornia caught her breath, "V-Victora please. What's the matter?" Aliocornia shutter in the night.

It was cold but Victora didn't mind it from her feelings, "I-It is nothing…" She answered. Aliocornia's eyes narrowed as Victora then looked at her nervously. "People say it is nothing….it is something…." Aliocornia answered. Victora then looked at her, "I-If you won't tell anyone I will tell you…" She answered with a sigh.

"I will keep my word." She answered crossing her heart necklace. "Well the truth is….I kind of have a crush o-" "Tsubasa? Yup saw the blush." Aliocornia intrupped crossing her arms with a grin. "T-Then how come you came here running if you what is wrong with me?" She answered gasping. "I don't leave anyone behind even if I don't know them." Aliocornia answered with a smile.

Tsubasa then came running worried then stopped in front of both of them as he took his breath, "V-Victora am I correct?" Aliocornia then grinned a bit, "I will leave you two to it." She then walked back. Victora kept blushing looking at him, "W-Well W-why are you all the way out here in the cold?" She answered shivering.

Tsubasa then slightly smiled, "I came to get you." He answered blushing a bit. Victora then looked at him shriving still, "W-well I-I gotta go…" Victora then turned around but Tsubasa grabbed her arm to stop her. Victora's tears fell as her face darkened, "tsubasa...ple-" "No...Look let's go for a walk just you and me into the caffeie here." Victora then blushed a bit and turned to him. Tsubasa then smiled a bit then showed her the way there

Victoria felt a bit unsure since she was still not fully understanding of the surroundings. tsubasa then opened a chair for her. She then sat down blushing as he blushed a bit, "Tsubasa…." "Yes?" He answered sitting down. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked. Tsubasa then looked to her silent while Victoria was waiting for an answer.

"Well...the truth is...well...the truth is...the first time I saw you. I felt..." Tsubasa didn't know how to explain it and faced down. "You felt?..." Victora was a bit concerned of him. "I-I just felt we were supposed to be… meant together." Victora's eyes widen and looked at him. Tsubasa then placed her hands on Victora's holding them, "Please don't go."

Victora's tears fell as she then got up then hugged him tightly. Tsubasa's eyes widen in a surprise, "V-Victora?" He was really surprised as Victora cried with happiness. "Tsubasa...I never did tell you this but...I love you too…" Victora then smiled as her tears fell as Tsubasa hugged back standing up. "I love you too...Victora." He then gripped tighter hugging her.

Victora then wiped her tears away smiling. "Well then should we go back?" He asked with a smile holding her cheek. She blushed and nodded, "I guess so." Tsubasa then leaded over and kissed her tightly as Victora did the same blushing. So did Tsubasa, they then both let go blushing. "Well then. Let's go." He smiled as he held Victora's hand and brought her back to the bouquet.

Aliocornia opened the door hearing their knock, "Victora! Tsubasa! Glad you're here!" She then quickly dragged them both in. Victora was confused, "What is it Aliocornia?" She asked. Tsubasa then peeked from the hallways. "JENA! SH!" It sounded like a familiar voice. Once Tsubasa and Victoria entered they saw Nagori, Michiko, Rindo, Ayane and Lilou in the room. Momo then smirked as Nile tried to hold his laugh along with Wolfertia and Ayane.

"Nagori calm down!" Her sister Michiko laughed while trying to calm her sister down. Rindo then laughed as Wolfertia patted her back sweat dropping. Gingka then made her little sister Jena sit down again. "But it is true big brother YOU AND NAGORI ARE IN LOVE!" She answered with hearts. Both of them blushed looking at each other. Rago then bursted behind them, "Wait GINGKA IS IN LOVE OH I-" "BROTHER I WILL GET YOU!" She yelled as Victora sweat dropped so did Tsubasa. "Uh…?" Tsubasa had no words till someone came through the door…

 **NEXT ONES YAY! Yeah here are some of the oc's that are from deviant art! Not my oc's:** **Momo (Priss-Bloodempress)** **Victora (Yuzuerina Victora)** **Nagori (nagori-ito)** **Michiko (Michiko-Ito)** **Rindo (Rindo Tategami)** **Lilou (lilou-miura)** **Ayane (darkellia)** **find them on deviant art.**


End file.
